


Blissful Moments - Daryl x Reader

by TheAshenDirewolf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAshenDirewolf/pseuds/TheAshenDirewolf
Summary: It was the exact same dream every time. The broken clock on the tiled floor, the shattered glass scattered along it along with dried up blood that had long since stained it...How could anyone get peace in a world like this?





	Blissful Moments - Daryl x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how I feel I may make it into something longer but for now just a single oneshot. Enjoy :)

It was the exact same dream every time. The broken clock on the tiled floor, the shattered glass scattered and coated with dried up blood that had long since stained it. Then there was the body. The body of a person I once knew, whom I was forced to kill in self defense after they had turned into a walker. My heart raced fast in my chest, feeling the swell of emotions overwhelming my consciousness. It was as if I were still there, frozen in time.

 

This dream lingered into my mind even during the day, putting me on edge at all times. In a way, it was a good thing, allowing me to be hyper vigilant. In times like these, if you weren't on high alert, it could get you killed. The thought of becoming one of them was a fear on every survivors mind. 

 

The low moans and scratching of a lone walker could be heard from the other room of a house Daryl and I were scavenging. It was locked inside, so it wasn't a threat. For now.. but anything could change in a blink of an eye.

 

“_____” Daryl called out for me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I slowly turned around, only to be met by his piercing blue eyes giving me a knowing look. Circles adorned his handsome face, encompassing the deep weariness of insomnia. None of us had gotten any sleep for a long time. At least, not a satisfying sleep. Even with the fortifications of the prison, it was no comfort knowing that we were surrounded by dead people, waiting for the opportunity to rip us to shreds. 

 

When you are living in the zombie apocalypse, any moment may be your last. It changes people, and I do not speak of just changing into a walker. It changes others in different ways, and not always good. In this world, people have become more of a threat than the actual walkers. Walkers could be dealt with, as long as you ensured they never cornered you. People in comparison were an unknown; an unpredictable anomaly. You never knew who you could trust.

 

I smiled weakly at Daryl's judging gaze. “I’m ok...Really…” 

 

He rolled his eyes and let out a scoff, moving closer towards me. “You’re not _____. I can see it in your eyes. You are not ok, so stop with the bullshit. I don't need no flowery bullshit” he growled lightly and frowned at me.

 

I sighed. Daryl...He knew me too well. I wasn't ok. I was far from being “OK”. What could I do though? I didn't want to worry anyone. I didn't want to seem weak; like a burden. That was exactly how I felt, and I wanted to change that. 

 

“Daryl…”

 

“No. Don’t say nothing now. It’s my turn to talk. You push yourself too hard, never giving yourself a break. You act as though you are a burden to the group and act like you're some sort of walker bait” his voice rang out in a harsh tone. 

 

“I am….I don’t do as much as you, Glen, Rick, Maggie...I’m useless…” a few tears slipped down my face. “I've lost everything...everyone...and I couldn't do anything to stop it…”. My eyes were downcast and I nibbled on my lip lightly.

 

I felt his rough hand grab my chin and turn it up towards him, forcing me to look him in the eye. “_____...Don’t give me that shit. You know that is far from the truth. Now get that fucked up idea out of your head. You are a valuable member to the group…” he paused for a moment and sighed “...to me...now shut up with that and keep your head held high or whatever you do, a’right?” Daryl’s blue eyes looked intently into mine.

 

I weakly smiled up at him and he pressed his forehead gently against mine. 

 

“What would I do without you?” I caressed his cheek gently.

 

He shook his head “Let’s never find out shall we?” 

 

I nodded and kissed him gently, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my tip toes to kiss his lips. He was hesitant at first but he slowly kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist. Being in his arms made me feel safe, made me feel wanted. For so long I had felt alone, and now I didn't have to feel that way anymore. Even with the zombie apocalypse looming over our heads, it was moments like this that made it all worth while. 

 

As he kissed my lips passionately the sun started to shine into the room through the window and the sound of the walkers’ moaning stopped. Giving us a peaceful and blissful moment together.

 

Wait...we couldn't hear the walker anymore…

 

 

At the same moment, we both had the same thought, pulling back and slowly turned around. There stood the walker in front of us, pieces of flesh hanging from it’s mouth and it’s dead yellowish eyes looking at us hungrily.


End file.
